


Curtains Are Monogamous [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Anthropomorfic, Anthropomorphism, Furniture - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about curtains in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains Are Monogamous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curtains Are Monogamous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958081) by [sheldrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake). 



> The lovely cover was made by greedydancer. <3

**Length:** 13:18 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc/sheldrake%20-%20Curtains%20Are%20Monogamous.mp3) (12 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
